


Ruff

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Leashes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Valerie buys a gift for her and Peter.





	Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Enough time has passed that the village welcomes her, her mother begging her to come home, and the shops will sell to her without any trouble. Sometimes it’s nice to be back, to see familiar faces, to be around other people that she doesn’t want to complete ravage. But it always nicer to come _home_. Home will forever be the woods, unless Peter leaves those entirely, in which case they’ll make a new home wherever he might need. 

If he isn’t home, she might wrap her new purchase: make a proper gift of it, but as soon as she pushes through the door of their wooden cabin, she knows that he’s around. She can smell him in the area—a familiar aroma that’s so much better on him than it ever was with her old family. He’s sitting by the fireplace, a wooden figure in his hand, knife carefully whittling it away. He looks up at her entrance but doesn’t have to say a greeting. She can feel in the air: _welcome home_.

They’re alone in the forest, but she closes the door anyway. No innocent strangers should be witness to the wildness they get up to when they’re alone. She sheds her cloak by the door, folding it the way grandma taught her, and comes to meet him at the fire. 

She produces his present from a pocket in her dress. His eyes flicker down to it, then back up to hers, burning as intensely as they always do when she’s like this. She tries to keep from grinning, not wanting to give all her intent away.

He asks, “Are we getting a new pet?”

“No,” she answers, leaving space for him to guess again.

“A dog might help you keep up with me when hunting.” She already has something better. He tries again, “Or are you planning to go out and collar a wolf?”

Not go out. She doesn’t need to leave for that. She doesn’t need any help keeping up with him. He might have real claws, real fangs, but she has it in her blood and has always been fast enough, strong enough. She lifts the collar in her hands, bringing it to his throat, pressing it just beneath his adam’s apple. He doesn’t stop her. The dark leather looks good against his pale skin. 

She murmurs, “I already have one of those.”

A grin twists his lips. “So you do.”

With deft fingers and not a hint of hesitation, Valerie wraps the collar tight around his neck. Peter remains still for her, his gaze never leaving hers, even as she’s fastening the back. It clicks into place, sealing his fate. Then she tests the give with two fingers, taking the excuse to graze beneath the thick material and _touch_ him as much as possible. 

When she’s finished, he breathes, “You caught me.”

She hums just, “Mhm.”

“What are you going to do with me?”

Valerie reaches into her other pocket, and his breath catches as she withdraws the leash. He lets her clip it to the little metal loop that rests against his collarbone. Then she pulls it swiftly taught, forcing him to rise up from his chair. 

Finally, she allows herself to smile. The game is starting, and there’s no backing out now. His eyes burn into hers, ready and willing. He’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen. 

She turns and strolls towards the bed, tugging the leash for her pet to follow.


End file.
